LA LEYENDA DEL CRUCIFIJO
by Florentinakane
Summary: Cuando Terry sale a vender, nunca espera lo ke encontrara!


DEDICATORIA. Para ti papá, porke siempre has sido el ejemplo a seguir en mi vida, un pekeño homenaje en tu memoria, Te amo!

LA LEYENDA DEL CRUCIFIJO

Corría la década de los 40´s, un par de jóvenes amantes (N.A. así se nombraban ellos, aunque ya tenían algunos años de respetable matrimonio) llegaron a un pueblecito del norte de México. Polvoriento y pequeño, como todos los poblados en esa época, contaba solo con un modesto hotelito.

Lola y Terry (Armando), así se llamaban los jóvenes aventureros, por decir poco, aun no encontraban un motivo para establecerse, y así como amanecían en un lugar por la noche pernoctaban en otro distinto. Ocupación, de todo.

Y es así como llegamos al motivo de este relato. Por esos días Terry (Armando) había ganado un paquete de crucifijos de madera, sencillos pero hermosos, en una partida de cartas. Esa mañana, después de acomodarse y guardar las pocas cosas con las que viajaban, Lola voltea y le dice a Terry (Armando):

—Viejo, ya solo nos queda 1 peso, 20 centavos para la comida y mañana ¿Como pagamos el cuarto? —

—No te preocupes Lola, en la tarde me salgo a vender los crucifijos que gané. Con eso creo que la hacemos para unos 15 días y si no, pues mañana busco algún trabajo. —

—Está bien, viejo— le contesta Lola. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que la vena árabe que tenía su marido siempre les proporcionaba lo necesario. Y como no tenían obligaciones no necesitaban mucho.

Esa tarde, el insoportable sol del desierto encontró a Terry (Armando) sin vender un solo crucifijo. Venía recorriendo la calle, con los zapatos llenos de polvo, sudoroso, a lo lejos ve una casa. No era una gran casa, pero se veía que la gente de ahí vivía bien.

Se acerca al portón de madera, toma la aldaba que pendía de ella y llama. Después de un rato se escucha movimiento dentro y aparece una viejecita, cabello blanco recogido en un moño, vestida con largas enaguas, que se le queda mirando a ese hombretón.

—Buenas tardes, señora— dice Terry (Armando) con su tono de voz dulce y convincente que usaba cuando quería lograr algo de ti (y vaya que lo sabré yo), —Vengo llegando al pueblo, desde la ciudad de México, y traigo unos crucifijos, bendecidos por el padre de la basílica de Guadalupe, con la encomienda de colocarlos y obtener alguna limosna para la iglesia—( tenía una labia que convencía a cualquiera).

— Ah señor, que bellos están— dice la viejecita, — déjeme le aviso a mi patrona, a ver si está interesada en alguno, pase, siéntese aqui en el zaguán, se ve que viene muy acalorado. —

Pasa al Terry (Armando) al zaguan, y se sienta cómodamente en una mecedora de madera. Pasan poco mas de algunos momentos cuando escucha que regresa la ancianita y acompañada de la que supone es su patrona.

Al llegar ambas hasta donde él se encontraba, se pone de pie, y saluda a la recién llegada.

—Terry (Armando) García , señora para servirle. —

—Mucho gusto Terry (Armando), Lupe ya me dijo que te trae por aquí, y me encantará ver los crucifijos que tienes contigo. — Le dice la señora mientras le indica que tome asiento nuevamente.

— Lupe— dice la señora suavemente, —haz el favor de traernos algo de beber, Terry (Armando) se ve que ha caminado mucho. —

— No se moleste señora, así estoy bien— dice Terry (Armando) apenado.

— De ninguna manera, Lupe, por favor— repite al orden la señora, que en ningún momento le dice su nombre a nuestro joven vendedor.

Al quedarse solos, Terry (Armando) abre un maletincito en donde traía los crucifijos de madera, y se los muestra a la señora, repitiendo el gancho ya mencionado a Lupe al llegar.

—Muy bellos Terry (Armando), y ¿Cuanto quieres por ellos? — Le dice directa la dueña de la casa.

—Lo que usted desee señora, es una limosna lo que yo recojo para llevar a la iglesia. — Le responde Terry (Armando).

—Muy bien, me quedo con uno, deja voy por el dinero— Le dice la señora levantándose y dirigiéndose a las habitaciones de la casa.

E n eso regresa Lupe con una jarra de agua de limón y dos vasos. Terry (Armando) acepta gustoso, porque, claro que tenía sed, pero sus modales no le permitían expresarlo. Y termina bebiendo tres vasos de agua antes de que su anfitriona regrese con él al zaguán.

—Aquí tienes Terry (Armando)— le dice y le tiende 10 pesos, con lo que la cara de Terry (Armando) refleja un gran asombro, el no pretendía más de 50 centavos o un peso por cada uno y ahí estaba la señora dándole lo que él había esperado obtener por todo el lote.

—Señora esto es mucho, — le contesta,

—No te preocupes, y quiero que regreses mañana, en la noche le diré a mi esposo, el tiene una herrería en el pueblo que sigue, y cuando regrese le pediré que te compre por lo menos dos.

Terry (Armando) se sentía arrepentido. El sabía que si la señora le daba tal cantidad de dinero es porque era para la iglesia, y en el momento en que le iba a decir la verdad, ella le dice

—No te preocupes, sé que no es para la iglesia. Y aun así quiero que regreses mañana. —

Atontado (apendejado fue la palabra que él uso) sale de la casa y no sabe cómo llega al hotel. Cuando le cuenta a Lola lo que pasó, ella le dice,

—Mañana haz de volver, a fin de cuentas ella ya sabe que no es una limosna, no la estas engañando Terry (Armando)— dice Lola.

—Pues si vieja, pero… ¿Que irá a decir el marido? Tal vez a él no le guste la manera en que llegue. —Le contesta a su mujer el joven.

—Ni que fueras manco, y mira si se pone pesado pues bueno le regresas el dinero. Y listo. — Agrega Lola dando así por terminada la conversación.

Al día siguiente, temprano después desayunar con su mujer, Terry (Armando) sale del hotelito rumbo a la casa de la señora. Le intrigaba el que la señora no se hubiese presentado, pero… no era algo que le quitara el buen humor.

Mientras que su marido salía a seguir con sus "ventas". Lola, inquieta y platicadora como siempre, se puso a platicar con la esposa del dueño del hotel. Joven y vivaz, siempre se ganaba la confianza de la gente, y no paso mucho cuando le estaba contando de la venta de su esposo de la tarde anterior.

—La esposa del herrero del pueblo? Que extraño, —le dijo la señora, y se queda muy pensativa, — le dijo por donde vivía esa señora? — le pregunta a Lola después de un rato sumida en sus pensamientos.

— Mmmmm dijo que estaba la casa al final de una calle, pero no me dijo cual, ¿Porque, hay algún problema? — contesta Lola, siempre celosa de su joven y guapo esposo, imaginando a una señora algo ligera.

—Lo que sucede es que la esposa del herrero es muy joven y su casa está justo al lado de la herrería, y viven aqui a dos cuadras. — Le dice a Lola. — A menos… Toño, ¿Dónde vivía doña Estela, si la esposa del herrero que se murió en el incendio hace 10 años? —Le pregunta la señora a su marido que estaba en el cuarto de al lado.

Cuando Terry (Armando) llega al cuarto de hotel, Lola estaba al punto de la histeria. Ya tenía todo empaquetado, y se asusta al ver la cara de Terry (Armando) blanca como un papel, y los ojos, grandes de por si, con una expresión de pánico y terror en ellos. Al mirarse, ambos empiezan a hablar con desesperación.

—Ya no estaba nadie Lola—

—Se murió hace 10 años Terry (Armando), donde te fuiste a meter.—

—El crucifijo estaba en la mecedora en la que me senté ayer—

—Su esposo murió en un incendio y ella se dejo morir de hambre.—

—La casa estaba abandonada. —

Al escuchar entre sus palabras las frases del otro, de inmediato callaron. Lola como siempre, tomo la iniciativa y le dijo, — Nos vamos. —

De inmediato partieron rumbo a la parada del camión. Tomaron el primero que paso sin fijarse a donde iba.

No volvieron a comentar el asunto. Sólo muchos, muchísimos años mas tarde, ya establecidos Terry (Armando) recordaba la historia y con su pequeña hija Erika sentada en su regazo, la estrechaba en los brazos y le contaba las maravillosas y a veces espeluznantes historias que corrieron él y su mama en su juventud ( y de donde querian que yo fuera tranquila y nada rebelde en mi adolecencia!)

PHOENIX

Chicas esta historia es verídica, mi papá me la conto cuando era pekeña, el personaje principal se llama Terry (Armando), pero para poder ajustarlo a las fanfictiones hice el cambio por Terry( a kien no le gustaría ke Terry fuera su papa!).

Todos los personajes, excepto Terry (que es de K. Mizuko para Candy Candy) son originales.


End file.
